


Egoísta

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love, Whipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Y era por eso que no alcanzaba a Ramsay, nunca contentaría a Domeric de la misma forma en que Ramsay lo haría. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egoísta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mi bro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mi+bro).



> Este fic está completamente inspirado en y dedicado para mi [bro ](http://mariela-bolton.tumblr.com/)que es una persona encantadora.
> 
> Va a contribución del hermoso dibujo de Damon que me regaló, es tan lindo que lo tengo al lado de mi cama y cada vez que me despierto veo lo adorable que es este muchacho… y ya sabes, las cosas adorables necesitan sufrir para verse mucho más adorables.

Cuando Domeric Bolton entró al aposento se estremeció, esperó tanto tiempo que pensó que jamás llegaría.

Estaba esperándolo en el lecho como cada noche, engrasaba el látigo para matar el tiempo. Recordaba cómo lo obtuvo, las suaves manos que se lo proporcionaron y la endulzada voz que le confirmó que era suyo. También como agradeció, lo supo hacer de diversas formas.

— ¿Has esperado mucho? —Le preguntó al sentarse a su lado, por detrás de su espalda apoyándole la barbilla encima del hombro izquierdo.

—No lo suficiente, mi lord.

Ladeó la cabeza permitiendo que el rostro contrario se acoplara a su cuello. Los finos labios tocaron su piel haciendo que se retorciera por dentro, él comprendía muy bien lo que vendría y aun así seguía entusiasmándose al igual que una virgen.

—Me dijiste que esperase y obedecí. —Irguió su espalda para tratar de relajarse.

—Eres un buen chico, me encantaría que Ramsay fuera al menos un poco como tú.

Los dedos subieron por su cuello, apretando con nimiedad su nuez de Adán y encajándose en la separación de sus labios, por encima del menor. Damon los aceptó, su boca se abrió introduciendo el medio y se cerró al tenerlo husmeando la punta de sus dientes.

—Obediente y dispuesto como tú, Ramsay nunca lo será. —Su lengua humedeció el dedo a lo largo mientras salía.

—Pero yo tampoco fui fácil al principio. Podrás con el cómo pudiste conmigo. —Besó la yema del dedo, la saliva se desplazaba hasta la palma. — ¿Qué es lo que hizo esta vez?

—Lo mismo de siempre, no me escucha. —Domeric suspiró, las manos se le apoyaban entre la cadera y la cálida respiración en la mejilla. —Sigue montando como un salvaje y a pesar de que trato de enseñarle la forma correcta, el sigue haciéndolo de esa terca forma. Y lo peor es que no solo se ha caído más de tres veces, es un chico fuerte y tolera esos rasguños, pero lastima al caballo también.

Ramsay era dos días del nombre menor que Damon y era mucho más salvaje que él a esa edad. Sabía lo testarudo e indisciplinado que podía ser, él igualmente lo fue antes de conocer a Domeric. No obstante, Ramsay era un caso diferente que no se dejaba influenciar por la habilidad del otro.

—Un chico malo.

—Muy malo.

—Necesita ser castigado. —Damon dijo, los dedos se le movían inquietos por el cuero. —Debe aprender a obedecer.

Trasladó el látigo a las manos de Domeric. Este primero le ofreció una crédula mirada, a la cual Damon respondió inclinando los ojos a un extremo y bajando las pestañas. Después los dedos se mezclaron con los suyos, en los apartamientos pudieron palpar el cuero.

Damon sintió el calor acumularse en su entrepierna al observar con la lentitud con la que el látigo se acostumbraba a las manos de Domeric. Como lo tomaba, como lo tocaba, la forma en que los dedos se doblaban sobre el grueso mango, todo lo que Domeric hiciera en aquello que era suyo incrementaba el oprimido palpitar en su masculinidad.

—De pie. —El Bolton le ordenó y Damon acató, aunque por un momento se mantuvo tieso en los brazos que le amarraban la cintura. —Desnúdate.

El tono que Domeric usaba con él seguía siendo el dulce, severo y apacible a la vez. Sintió todo su cuerpo tenso ante la segura mirada del otro sobre su espalda. Se mordió el labio superior al apoyar las manos en sus hombros, la piel fue sacudida entre sus dientes al chaleco caer por sus brazos. Estiró su espalda quitándose la camisa y dejando esta al desnudo, las ropas cayeron en sus pies.

—Los pantalones también.

Su trasero se expuso al agacharse y tirar la prenda desde las puntas. Percibió el sonrojo acumulándose en su rostro cuando giró este colocándose en su hombro y observó la intensidad con la que los fríos ojos examinaban sus delgadas piernas. Tenía la polla medio dura que se ocultaba en la firme unión de sus piernas.

—De cuclillas.

Sus piernas se flexionaron tanto como pudieron, las tenía muy juntas con las manos posadas por encima de sus muslos. No miró hacia atrás, simplemente escuchó atento el ruido de las botas chocando con el suelo a medida que se aproximaba.

—Levanta los talones.

Sus talones de elevaron, sus dedos se doblaron y sus empeines sirvieron de soporte. Se preguntó si el toque del cuero seria áspero o suave, si el castigo seria implacable o él podría disfrutarlo, si sería recompensado o debería suplicar por algo de misericordia. No le importaba cual fuera, únicamente entendía que esos pensamientos le ensanchaban el miembro.

Damon tragó saliva, el mango del látigo rozó su torso y se articuló a sus clavículas. Su respiración se detuvo durante el momento en que el mango enfrió la piel de su torso. Prosiguió ascendiendo por su cuello, instalándose en la asociación de este y su mandíbula. El rostro se le era levantado haciendo que sus ojos se vincularan con los de Domeric.

— ¿Por qué necesito castigarte? —Domeric le preguntó, portaba una minúscula sonrisa de lado.

—Porque he sido un chico malo, mi lord.

—Ramsay no me llama “mi lord”, el me llama Domeric.

—Debo llamarte Domeric, ¿cómo Ramsay lo hace?

 —Como Ramsay lo hace. —Le afirmó.

El mango se movió por su hombro, arrastrando los mechones de cabello que recaían sobre este. Domeric le tomó los largos cabellos, se los tironeo con delicadeza al juntarlos en la palma y acomodarlos en el hombro para descubrir sus omóplatos.

Prestó atención a las zancadas que hicieron que Domeric se alejara, a la brisa que le lamió el descubierto cuerpo. Su sangre bombeaba caliente por sus venas y se acumulaba en su entrepierna, con mayor frecuencia por el tacto del otro en sus cabellos.

—Quieto. —Domeric le advirtió al tiempo en que volteaba el rostro para verlo.

Estaba rígido, su cuerpo no ejercía ni un movimiento. La situación se redujo a su imaginación. Él podía intuir como una de las piernas se pondría por delante de la otra, como el codo se estiraría hacia atrás y volvería con fuerza, la muñeca también se menearía. La expresión que el rostro tendría, los dientes se apretarían, los labios se separarían y las pupilas se dilatarían, hubiese sido encantador observarlo.

Gritó al tener el cuero besándole la espina dorsal. Sus uñas se clavaron en la carne de sus muslos. El tiempo en que el látigo se pegó a su espalda fue tan extenso como la espera del mismo.

—Silencio.

Aguardó en silencio. El dolor se ahogaba en sus forzadas y profundas inhalaciones, aunque supuso que sería mayor. Sus empeines ardían, deseaba apoyar sus talones en el suelo y asimismo someterse. Prefirió la última al recibir un nuevo beso del látigo.

A pesar de tener los dientes comprimiéndose entre si algo del grito logró escurrirse. Esta vez el dolor tuvo una significativa intensidad, lo largo del cuero remarcó la nítida marca rojiza que la anterior estocada creó.

— ¿Sabes que me detendré cuando te disculpes?

Damon lo sabía y no respondió. Se hubiese disculpado antes de que el segundo golpe se hiciera pero eso no correspondía con lo que Ramsay hubiese hecho. No. Ramsay lo soportaría hasta el final, hasta que las manos de Domeric se cansaran y si estas no lo hacían continuarían hasta el amanecer. Damon podía soportar tanto al igual que Ramsay, lo haría si de todas formas fuera lo contrario.

— ¿Debo tomar eso como un sí?

Damon titubeó y se mordisqueó el labio inferior al contestar. —Es un sí, Domeric.

El tercer beso consiguió que su piel se desgarrara y pequeñas gotas de sangre emergieran. Sus dientes permanecieron aprisionando su labio durante el contacto y fue cortado por el rechinar de estos. La huella del látigo en su piel era quemante y le calentaba su carne, sus músculos se tensaban por el malestar que le ocasionaba tener que esperar por aquel dolor que era en cada nuevo golpe más riguroso y acometedor.

—Lo siento. —Farfulló casi en un sollozo, su voz salió trémula. —Domeric, lo siento.

Domeric se acercó y se agachó muy cerca de su rostro. Damon entendía que lo decepcionó, él pudo haber resistido unos cuantos latigazos más pero se contuvo en el tercero que por poco arrancó las lágrimas de sus pestañas. Y era por eso que no alcanzaba a Ramsay, nunca contentaría a Domeric de la misma forma en que Ramsay lo haría.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Lo siento por no haberte obedecido. —La sangre de su labio humedecía sus incisivos inferiores y hacia que las palabras surgieran más dulces. —Por favor, perdóname.

— ¿Solo por eso?

—Lo siento por lastimar a los caballos. —Damon no lastimó un caballo hacia largos meses y aun así se disculpó. —Lo siento por comportarme como un chico malo.

Sus palabras consiguieron que las comisuras de la boca de Domeric se alargaran en gran proporción. Tenía los labios húmedos y los ojos le brillaban. Tal vez después de todo lo hizo bien.

—Bien, te perdono. —Le dijo a Ramsay seguramente. No lo sabía. —Ahora ve a la cama.

Sí, lo hizo bien. Tan bien.

Sus talones descendieron y sus piernas se elevaron con lentitud, sus huesos crujieron al incorporarse por completo. Sus empeines estaban endurecidos y sus muslos entumecidos, que le cosquilleaban al caminar. Las pieles en el lecho eran suaves y las caricias que le daban a su piel eran reconfortantes.

Domeric se dirigió a él luego de que sus piernas se acurrucaran en las cobijas. Le acarició la espalda con la punta de los dedos, un escalofrío se caló en la marca a medida que era contorneada.

— ¿Dolió? —Damon negó. —Mi pequeño niño necesita ser recompensado por soportar tanto ¿no es así?

Damon volvió a enmudecer, esperaba a que se le advirtiera que debía decir y que no. Domeric le agarró la polla, fue tan rápido que lo notó cuando su piel fue estirada para que un gemido se escapara de su boca y en la partida de la mano, cual colocó al vacío en sus sensaciones.

—Esto debe doler. —Domeric le susurró. La boca se le consolidaba a su cuello, muy próximo a su oreja. —Alivia tu dolor, tócate para mí.

Damon procedió. Sus dedos se esparcieron por su tronco alzándose en la punta de su miembro y rebajando hasta el choque con sus testículos. Su cabeza se tiró hacia atrás, suspendida en el aire con sus cabellos picando el hombro de Domeric.

Domeric le cogió el cuello, los dedos se ajustaban con fuerza a su tráquea y los labios a la sección de piel que se fundía con su hombro. Su espalda se arqueó, sus labios temblaron y su voz brotaba en interrumpidos gemidos con la aparición de los dientes en su carne y la incrementada velocidad con la que sus dedos se movían.

Su piel enrojecía allí por donde los dientes le recorrían, se conectaban en un trozo de esta y se distanciaban rasgándola y humedeciéndola. Se paralizó al sentir la electrizante sacudida circulándose por el cuerpo entero, los dedos le apretujaban con la equivalente bravura con la que los dientes le mordían. Le lastimaba, sí que lo hacía, y lo disfrutaba demasiado, Ramsay lo haría.

—No te detengas. —Domeric ronroneó, los dientes subieron a su oreja y le mordieron el lóbulo. —Lo harás cuando te lo permita, ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí, Domeric.

Sus dedos se fijaban para deslizarse desde el inicio al final, tocaban con suavidad la punta de su polla que se humedecía con el desplazar de la sensible piel. Sus piernas se retorcían, se sentía tan bien, la exaltación aumentaba al ser consciente que lo hacía para Domeric y que se excitaba al verlo a él, no a otro. Sin dudas podría suspender el tiempo en ese grato momento, sin embargo, la eyaculación fue inevitable.

— ¿Puedo detenerme? —Preguntó jovial, sus dedos prolongaban el entretenimiento con su miembro aun rígido.

—Puedes.

Los dientes sobre su cuello se contuvieron también y Damon logró respirar con serenidad una vez más. Los dedos comenzaron a decaer, las uñas apuntaban su vena al hacerlo y rasparon su pecho al obtener su vientre.

— ¿Necesitas más, cierto?

—Necesito más de ti, mucho más.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer para saciar tu necesidad? —Domeric preguntó conociendo la respuesta.

—Quiero que me folles. —Damon jadeó alborotándose con la simple idea. —Debes follarme.

Meneó su cadera, su trasero se encontraba contra la erección del otro, tan húmeda y dispuesta. Quizas si los dedos no se hundían en su pelvis, sus rodillas se hubiesen flexionado, sus muslos se levantarían y el haría el trabajo.

—Voltéate y mírame. —Domeric dictaminó severo.

Por supuesto, Damon lo obedeció aunque encontrara cierto disgusto en la orden. Era incómodo tener que observar esos ojos tiesos sobre los suyos, ese excesivo frio que tenían le provocaba un molesto espasmo.

—No necesitas ver mi rostro. —Damon dijo desprendiendo los lazos en el jubón de Domeric. —Soy muy diferente a Ramsay.

Ramsay era de cuerpo carnoso, Damon delgado y huesudo. Tenía los ojos claros pero no tanto como los de Ramsay. Con su cabello era lo mismo, era largo y muy rubio, a diferencia del de Ramsay que era de un tono oscuro e intenso. Tal vez sus labios eran parecidos, de igual grueso y rosado, rojizos al ser humedecidos.

— ¿Crees que no podré hacerlo si veo tu rostro?

Domeric estiró los brazos a la altura de los hombros, ayudándolo a quitarle el jubón. Las calzas fueron las siguientes, llegaron a descender hasta las rodillas y su obrar se cambió al tener los brazos encerrándole la cintura.

— ¿Crees que no seré capaz de ver a Ramsay en ti? ¿Crees que tu potencial no es similar a la de él?

—No es lo que quise decir. —Damon bufó.

Domeric le sonrió al enterrarle la espalda en las delicadas pieles, él se rio en consecuencia de la picazón que estas le proveían. Su boca fue tomada por sorpresa, aceptó la otra lengua y los labios. No cerró los ojos y presenció el sereno caer de las largas pestañas.

Le mordisqueó el labio inferior al separarse, jalándolo hasta conseguir que la sangre se expusiera. Entonces lo chupó. Domeric no se quejó y al liberarle el labio se lo relamió. Damon raspó la punta de su lengua en sus dientes aprovechando la sangre que había en ella.

—Dime, ¿cómo debo follarte?

—Duro.

Domeric separó sus piernas, ajustándose entre ellas. Damon respiró profundo al tener la polla merodeando por su entrada y contuvo el aire en la espontánea introducción. Gimió al levantar el trasero y acarrearlo a la pelvis contraria.

El primer movimiento de Domeric fue lento y tenue, en el segundo más acometedor y abrió un completo espacio en su interior. Damon le posó las manos en la espalda, dirigiéndolas a la cadera y separando los dedos en el trasero para jalarlo hacia sí.

—No te muevas.

Domeric le sujetó las manos desde la muñeca y se las alzó por encima de la cabeza, ajustándola en sus cabellos. Era un agarre débil del cual podría deshacerse sin demasiado esfuerzo y no lo hizo, deslizó sus brazos para que le prensara más carne e imposibilitara la liberación.

—Más fuerte. —Pidió y Domeric le cumplió la petición.

Damon gimió por la irritación y después por el placer que le dio la estocada contigua. Fue impetuosa, le hizo curvar el cuello y la cabeza. Una y otra vez, más y más fuerte. Se mordía los labios al tener la punta de la polla golpeándole la próstata.

Enrojecía por la mirada de Domeric que nunca se apartaba de la suya y no había razón para ello. En esos ojos se veía al muchacho llamado Ramsay, no a Damon. Lo sabía muy bien y su cadera seguía moviéndose como si fuera Damon.

Domeric le sostenía la mandíbula, todo su rostro se inmovilizaba menos sus labios que se movían al compás de los gruñidos despedidos de la otra boca. Escuchó algún que otro _Ramsay_ fluir por los labios de Domeric al momento en que las embestidas fueron más despacio y la energía se acababa.

—Te amo, hermano. —Declaró por quien no era.

—Yo también te amo, Ramsay.

Con la semilla aún caliente en su interior, él se marchó siendo Damon de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> " _Yo no hago el amor, yo follo duro_ " es lo que invadió mi cabeza cuando escribí " _duro_ "


End file.
